Hstoires de Lunal (12)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Démêler le vrai du vrai. Comment peux-tu étudier à Poudlard à l'époque de Harry, Ron et Hermione tout en ayant lu toute la saga ? Attention aux ruptures du continuum espace-temps, comme dirait Doc Brown dans Retour vers le futur !


Histoires de LunaL (12)

Démêler le vrai du faux

Tu connais les biographies romancées ? Ce sont des ouvrages dans lesquels l'auteur a agencé des faits réels – qu'il a parfois quelque peu «arrangés», sans jamais toutefois s'éloigner de la vérité – de façon à rendre la lecture plus intéressante.

Eh bien ! La saga _Harry Potter_ est une sorte de biographie romancée. Le fait que J.K. Rowling ait rapporté des faits réels s'étant déroulés dans le monde magique n'enlève rien à son génie, puisque personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu présenter cette histoire aussi brillamment en créant, là où il fallait, des suspenses à couper le souffle, là encore des intrigues machiavéliquement bien ficelées, le tout à partir d'un matériau déjà existant.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, Poudlard existe bel et bien et tous ceux et celles qui, comme toi et moi, ont eu la chance de recevoir une lettre de l'école, vivent les aventures de Harry de l'intérieur, à l'époque même où les faits se sont déroulés.

Comment cela est-il possible ? se demandent plusieurs.

Non pas par la magie, mais en raison de l'existence simultanée d'une multitude de réalités, dont la nôtre et celle de Harry font partie.

Le cher docteur Emmett Brown, grand scientifique dépeint comme un être un peu fêlé dans la trilogie cinématographique _Retour vers le futur_, décrivait une de ces réalités – la nôtre – en insistant sur le fait que toute rupture dans le continuum espace-temps possédait son existence propre et pouvait, à son tour, engendrer une multitude de présents tout aussi réels que celui que nous connaissons toi et moi.

D'où l'importance, selon le Doc Brown, d'éviter autant que possible, de créer ce type de ruptures, car elles modifient chaque fois la réalité.

En l'occurrence, en ce qui nous concerne, cette réalité est celle du récit historique de la Seconde Guerre entre le Bien et le Mal, incarnés respectivement par Harry Potter et lord Voldemort.

Voilà pourquoi il existe, chez les gens comme toi et moi, qui vivent à la fois à Poudlard du temps de Harry et à notre époque, une règle tacite qui veut que nous n'accomplissions aucune action suffisamment importante pour changer le cours du récit de la saga. De toute manière, nous avons amplement de latitude pour vivre la saga de l'intérieur, avec beaucoup de plaisir (et sans y jouer un rôle digne de mention), tout en y étant étranger.

Ainsi, l'amour que me porte ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise a sûrement joué un rôle positif dans sa décision de révéler à Harry l'endroit où se trouvait le diadème de Serdaigle. Mais, même sans cet élément dont il n'est nulle part fait mention dans la saga, Helena aurait sans doute fini par accéder au désir de Harry, convaincue par la pureté de son dessein et de son âme.

Par ailleurs, si J.K. a accepté comme argent comptant la légende du vol du diadème par ma bien-aimée − légende que je démolis, afin de rétablir la vérité, dans mon récit _Le Secret de la Dame Grise_ [voir Histoires de LunaL (1)], c'est que cet élément n'était pas essentiel à l'histoire et que notre auteure avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à démêler pour créer le texte parfaitement cohérent et tout à fait passionnant qu'elle nous a livré.

Même si beaucoup de gens s'adaptent très mal à cette dichotomie temporelle entre leur vie actuelle et leur vie à Poudlard, la plupart d'entre nous y puisent une joie infinie, d'autant plus qu'ayant lu les livres et vu les films, nous avons sur cette histoire un regard unique, dont ne jouissent pas celles et ceux qui n'ont que cette réalité (Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres).

Profitons donc pleinement de cette grâce qui nous est faite et assurons-nous de toujours respecter la règle susmentionnée : ne jamais accomplir une action qui pourrait modifier le cours de la réalité dépeinte majestueusement par J.K. Rowling.

P.S. Il est certain, par ailleurs, que des âmes noires contemporaines, nostalgiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, doivent actuellement chercher le moyen de créer dans le récit menant à la victoire contre les forces du mal, une rupture leur permettant de changer l'histoire (comme cela se produit dans _Retour vers le futur 2_ ou dans la série _Terminator_). Nous devons donc rester vigilants afin de pouvoir, le cas échéant, contrecarrer les projets démoniaques de ces âmes damnées.


End file.
